


Odd Meeting

by silentflux



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: Community: winter_of_angel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you just don't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Meeting

_**An Angel-centric ficlets for[](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/profile)[ **winter_of_angel**](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/) February 6th claimdate** _   


Title: Odd Meeting  
Author: Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy/Primeval  
Characters: Angel, Xander, Stephen  
Rating: FRC  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Just a conversation I heard in my head...

  
~ * ~ * ~

"So, that was a..."

"Yeah."

"And you do this a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"And those come through..."

"Anomalies."

"..."

"Yeah, we get that a lot," the lithe blue-eyed man said nonchalantly. Angel tried to hold back his amusement at Xander's reaction, but he couldn't. The new Watcher turned a baleful glare on the smirking vampire and rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, Dead Boy," Xander muttered, ignoring the puzzled look thrown their way by the paleontologist. They'd come all the way out here to the Forest of Dean at Giles' request since he hadn't wanted to send Slayers unless necessary. Of course, the Head of the Watcher's Council found it amusing to send Angel with Xander since the vampire was visiting England to catch up with all the other Scoobies.

Stephen watched the two men, studying their interaction. Both appeared young, but there was something about the paler, slender one that screamed ancient predator while the broader man with an eyepatch was disarming and more like Connor. The petty baiting and the amazing comfort both of them had around each other spoke volumes. Evil glint in his eye and ever Nick's student, he asked innocently, "So how long have you two been together?"

The both turned to stare at him, Xander sputtering in disbelief and a slight panic in both their demeanors as Stephen's lips twitched. Blue eyes met Angel's mischievous brown, and he chuckled. "C'mon. Let's go get a pint and we'll debrief, yeah?" No way was he letting Lester get a hold on these two. Definitely not. Especially with that look in the vampire's eye. Oh, this should be fun.


End file.
